


Only You

by lil_sorceress



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, I don't know what else to tag, Knotting, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Magnus is amazing as always, Maia and Magnus become friends, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, kinda slow burn, peace treaty, rude alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sorceress/pseuds/lil_sorceress
Summary: "The only reason I said ok to this mating was for the sake of my pack. Our relationship will only be a way of ensuring peace between our packs. I don't like you. And I never will. So do not have any ideas."Magnus stared, "H-How is that fair to me?""Life is unfair, Omega. I have my boyfriend. He is the one I'll always love. You are just an inconvenience. I know how to get rid of you and I will, after making sure the treaty between our packs wouldn't ever be affected. I hate you, Magnus Bane. That's a constant."_____Magnus, an omega from Garroway pack and Alec, an alpha from Lightwood Pack are engaged to be mates as a peace treaty between the two packs that have been at odds for centuries. Magnus falls in love with the alpha even though Alec is rude. Alec doesn't want Magnus as his mate, he's in love with Jonathan from the Morgernstern pack and does everything he can to make Magnus despise him and break off their marriage. Now, here Magnus is, waiting for his alpha to come home to him, from his secret lover.Will Alec realize Magnus's worth or will Magnus get fed up of being stuck in a loveless mating and decide to leave behind Alec, the only guy his heart yearns for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalecCraze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze/gifts).



> This is my first fic. Any mistakes are my own.  
> There is a lack of Bottom Magnus fics and Omega Magnus fics. So I've decided to make up for it.  
> Hope you like this.

Magnus watched from the balcony of his room as cars rolled in through the gate of the mansion.

Today was the day. He was going to meet up with the person he had been engaged with, an engagement which had been arranged purely for the pack's greater good. Being an Omega, Magnus didn't have much of a choice in the matter. And, he couldn't just refuse when his adoptive father Luke who was also the pack leader asked if he would marry into the Lightwood pack for the sake of the pack wellness and to put an end to the enmity between their packs. Luke had always done what was best for him, and the fact he actually asked Magnus's permission for marriage made him really happy, as an Omega wasn't given the privilege of raising their disapproval when it came to their spouse and marriage. So, of course, he accepted. He didn't know how his alpha looked, what kind of a person he was, but Magnus was already devoting his life to him, like any Omega should.

After Magnus had given his approval for the marriage, Luke had contacted the Lightwood pack Alpha, Robert Lightwood, who seemed just as thrilled at the prospect of a peace marriage between the two packs. Both the leaders seemed very intent on leaving behind the fight between the packs that had been going on for generations now.

Luke had said, "It's time for a change."

A ritual was conducted the very same day, making a sacrifice to the moon goddess and Magnus was engaged by the pack elders to Alec Lightwood, Robert's son, who will be taking over as the alpha of the Lightwood pack once Robert's resigned from his reign. He was going to meet his husband-to-be today and by golly, he was really excited.

"Mags?", He heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"What is it, biscuit?", Magnus turned around to face his sister who smiled at him.

"Are you ready?", She walked into the room, shutting the door.

"I am.", Magnus answered and looked at himself in the mirror on the opposite wall. He let out a relieved sigh, he felt good in his navy blue patterned shirt, tucked in and black pants that hugged his legs all at the right places. His spiked hair stood upright and he decided to sprinkle a dash of blue glitter on it. He still needed to do his eyes but otherwise, he looked like an eye candy.

"Yes, my dear brother, you look like an eye candy.", Clary rolled her eyes.

"Did I say that out loud?", Magnus asked, scrunching his nose when Clary nodded.

"I'll do your eyes.", Clary offered and held her hand out for the Kohl stick. Magnus trusted Clary when it came to makeup, so he didn't hesitate to hand it over to her, as he sat on the bed.

"Eyes up.", She instructed and Magnus did the same.

"So, did you catch a glimpse of your mate?", Clary asked slyly. His eyes widened as only then did he realize that he forgot to look for his alpha after Clary had come into the room.

"Shit.", Magnus sighed and rushed to the window just in time to catch a group of people walking inside. He knew one of them was his mate and his face fell, he did not get to see his face.

"You distracted me.", He complained, slumping back on the bed.

"Sorry.", Clary giggled but when she saw how sad Magnus really looked, her eyes became laced with concern, "Hey, it's fine, Mags. You'll see him in a while. The Lightwood pack's spending the entire evening with us. You can talk with him, even...I'm really sorry."

Magnus closed his eyes. "It's okay, biscuit. I don't know why I feel like this.", He said even as the disappointment and dejection threatened to overwhelm him. He composed himself and opened his eyes, looking at his sister with a small smile. He gestured for her to complete the makeup. And she did.

"You look amazing, Magnus.", Clary grinned, "Alec Lightwood is going to fall heads over heels for you."

Magnus blushed as his sister continued to tease him, further. She stayed with him for a while, and then Magnus said, "You should go downstairs."

She stood up, pulling him up with her, "Let's both head downstairs."

"Biscuit, I'm not supposed to, yet. Remember, an Omega is supposed to come only when he/she is summoned."

"Nonsense. You know Dad isn't like that. No one in the Garroway pack is so narrow-minded."

"I know that, Clary.", Magnus rolled his eyes, "But we don't know how the Lightwood pack members are. They could be typical werewolves.", Magnus shuddered when he realized that his own mate could be just a typical alpha. Someone who believed omegas are good for nothing except sex. Someone who treated them like a breeding machine. Someone who would hit Omegas. Magnus closed his eyes, hoping his mate was nothing like that.

"If they are, I'm sure your mate would kick their asses for you."

Magnus snorted.

"Come on.", Clary said, impatiently and Magnus let himself be pulled by the redhead out of his room, through the hallway, down the stairs until they reached the hall.

He noticed that it was buzzing with people moving here and there with drinks in their hand. It felt really stuffy and Magnus was really wishing he had stayed back in his room. He and Clary found their way through the crowded room as she continued to drag him. They eventually spotted their mother and they walked towards her.

"Hello my dears.", She said as soon as she spotted them.

Magnus took a moment to look at his mother's attire and he said, "You look really beautiful, mom."

"So do you, my sweetheart.", Jocelyn said, smiling happily as she pulled him into a hug.

She pulled back just as Luke joined them. He pulled Magnus into a side hug and said, "Are you ready, kiddo?"

Magnus took in a deep breath and released it, trying to not let his nervousness show but anyone who could smell his scent would smell how tense he was.

"Yes.", He tried to sound confident. Luke held his hand out for his wife who took it. They started walking and all the other pack members made way for their Alpha and Luna. Clary tugged on his biceps and they followed their parents. They passed the general banquet hall where all of the pack members of both the packs were dining. They walked down the hallway leading to a more private secluded dining room where probably his mate and his family awaited Magnus and his own family. Magnus felt the jitters in his stomach and Clary realized it as she nuzzled into his arm and said, "You are okay, Magnus. They are going to love you."

He tried to smile back at her as his anxiety got the best of him. They took a right turn and Magnus felt his breath come to a stop as his eyes fell over a family seated on a dining table, one of the really fancier ones in the mansion. They looked royal...intimidating. Magnus gulped, as he looked at them.

"Robert.", Luke welcomed gleefully and a bald man stood up and hugged him, while Jocelyn hugged a latino lady around her age. Magnus figured they had to be Robert and Maryse Lightwood. He dragged his eyes away from them to a beautiful girl who beared a spot-on resemblance with Maryse Lightwood. She seemed really happy to see him as she waved at him. Magnus smiled back, regarding and turned his attention to a little boy dressed in a suit, seated next to her, who looked really uninterested and Magnus felt him, after all, what would a kid like about a dinner where nothing which he considered fun happened?

His eyes then fell upon the one person whom he was so anxiously awaiting. Alec Lightwood in all his glory, was seated right next to the kid and he looked like he would be anywhere else but here. He refused to look anywhere except the plate in front of him but Magnus took note of his jet-black hair and his pale skin before he heard his name being called and Magnus bowed down to Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Maryse, however, walked upto him and hugged him. He was shocked by her gesture, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back.

"You're so pretty.", Maryse said, making him blush.

"Thank you, Mrs.Lightwood.", Magnus said in gratitude to which he received, "Oh, Call me Maryse. No need to be so formal."

And Magnus liked her already. 

She introduced him to the girl from before, "That's Isabelle, my daughter."

Isabelle stood up from her seat and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. Magnus concluded, in his confused state, that the Lightwoods' were a family of huggers.

"I'm so excited to finally see you. No one told me you were such a fashionista!", Isabelle seemed really excited, "We are so going shopping all the time after the marriage."

Magnus grinned happily, he liked her, "It's nice to meet you, Isabelle."

Isabelle pulled back and introduced Magnus to her little brother Max who gave him a nod and greeted him with a hello.

"And that is Alec.", Isabelle smiled coyly, as she pointed her finger towards the only other guy left in the room.

Alec, however, refused to look at him. He instead played with the cutleries near his bare plate.

"Alec.", Isabelle said, harshly, making Alec look up at him. It was only for a split second before he looked down again but Magnus was able to memorize every single detail on his face, including the sharp cheekbones, his plump pink lips and his beautiful hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that held nothing but coldness and rage when they looked at him.

Magnus gulped, not knowing what he had did to anger his mate.

"Alexander.", Maryse scolded when Alec didn't give a second glance but Jocelyn said it was fine and that they should head to dinner. Everyone nodded as they started to take their seats. Before Magnus could take the seat far away from Alec, Robert said, "Magnus, take the seat next to Alec, please."

Magnus reluctantly sat near Alec and he thought he heard the alpha growl, which sent a shudder down his spine. His mate was impossibly attractive and beautiful but he was equally scary with his demeanor rude and angry.

The rest of the dinner passed by quickly. Magnus made conversation with Isabelle and Maryse throughout as his mate refused to acknowledge him. Clary was by his side the whole time comforting him whenever his mate made any snarky comment to his parents. Magnus didn't understand how such a velvety, soft voice could be as rude as it was when he talked to his parents.

But then Alec answered any question that Luke and Jocelyn had for him, very politely and Magnus wondered if his mate had bipolar disorder, polite one second, rude the next.

Magnus's attention spiked when alphas and lunas of both the packs discussed, as servants took away the used plates and cutleries. They were all smiles when they announced that the wedding would take place in a week.

Magnus stared blankly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through this marriage, now. He was really excited to meet the person he was engaged to, just a few hours ago. But Alec's coldness was throwing him off and scaring him. His mate could turn out to be some serial killer, for all he knew. Clary squeezed his hand underneath the table and Magnus nodded, hesitantly. Not like he had a choice anyway, after the whole ceremony with the sacrifice.

Alec just grunted his approval.

Magnus couldn't go on this, so he gathered the courage to say, "I want to speak with my alpha."

He felt Alec cringe next to him when he said my alpha. Magnus hadn't meant to say that but he wasn't sure if Alec appreciated an omega calling him by his name and he did not want the alpha mad at him more than he already was.

The elders nodded their approval and he looked at Clary for a dose of confidence. Clary just smiled back at him and mouthed you got this.

He nodded and stood up, walking away. He was briefly aware of Alec following him behind. He stepped out into the garden, shivering when the cold air blew. He walked to secluded spot where they weren't in the eyes of passerbys.

He turned around and looked at his mate, who was standing at a distance from him, unsure.

"Hi...", Magnus said, while Alec just looked around, not answering.

"What would you like for me to refer to you as?"

He waited, getting annoyed by the passing second but then Alec spoke, "Just my name."

Ok, that was a progress. Magnus nodded while he thought about what he wanted to say but Alec beat him to it.

"Listen, Know that the only reason I said ok to this mating was for the sake of my pack. Our relationship will be purely business, a way of ensuring peace between our packs. I don't like you. And I never will. So do not have any ideas."

Magnus stared, mouth open, "H-How is that fair to me?"

"Life is unfair, Omega.", Alec sneered, "No matter what you do, I will never like you. I hate you for saying yes to this marriage. I have my lover, my boyfriend, the love of my life. Even if we do get married, he is the one I'll always love. He's the one who will receive my care and affection, he's the one I'll make love to, he's the one who will bear my pups. You are just an inconvenience.", Alec said, coldly. "I know how to get rid of you and I will, after making sure the treaty between our packs wouldn't ever be affected."

Magnus shivered, from the cold air as well as what his mate was telling him. He gulped when Alec neared him, their faces inches away, "I hate you, Magnus Bane. That's a constant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those commented and left kudos. I'm here with the second chapter and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Unbeta'd a bit.. please go check out my friend's stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze/works) Cause' she is kinda my beta.
> 
> She is amazing, y'all. She boosted me to post this fic and helps me out whenever I have confusion as to what I wanna do. She actually helped me put together this fic's overall story and is helping me with writing new chapters so much that she is unable to find time to update her Malec fics. I love her fics. I hope u do, too. ❤️

Alec was fuming in anger as he drove back home.

"Loosen the grip, Alec.", He heard the person from the adjacent seat say.

"Shut up, Jace."

"You're going to break the steering wheel.", His best friend countered.

Alec groaned, but loosened the choke hold on the steering anyway.

"Good, now tell me what's got you all...death grippy."

"It's that Omega. I hate him.", Alec snarled.

"What Omega?", Jace asked innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about.", Alec said, narrowing his eyes, not impressed at Jace's act of clean hands.

"Nope.", Jace said, even though his mischievous smirk said otherwise.

Alec gritted his teeth and said, "Magnus Bane."

Jace's smirk left his face, "Why do you hate him? You just met the guy. Surely, he can't be that bad."

"It's not about him, it's the fucking situation.", Alec sighed. After talking with Magnus, Alec had basically stormed off and snatched Jace with him back to their manor. Jace didn't raise his disappointment at being dragged away before he had eaten but Alec knew he was.

"So the situation is what you hate, not Magnus?"

"Both.", Alec breathed, exasperatedly. "Why did he have to say yes to the mating, Jace?"

"Alec, not this again."

"No.", Alec said firmly, "When...When mom and dad told me about this whole peace treaty/arranged marriage, I was shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. I am in love with Jon and everything was fine, everything was perfect and then this Omega just had to go and accept the proposal."

"Alec, stop.", Jace snapped, "You're forgetting that he is an Omega, as you so obviously state but can't seem to grasp. He can't refuse, remember? He doesn't get a choice. No omega does."

Alec knew Jace was right. He actually felt a little sorry for Magnus, to be forced into a relationship, a nuptial one at that. But he didn't know what else to do except blame it on him. He didn't want Magnus Bane. He was in love with Jonathan and he was looking forward to mating with him and marrying him. But then this huge bomb was dropped on him.

He stared, straight ahead, not replying. Jace took that as a cue to continue, "This is your own fault, you know. You were the only one who had the power to stop this wedding and you didn't. Instead you chose to accept the arrangement and now you're blaming the poor guy who probably was informed about the wedding _and_ you, just this morning."

"What else was I supposed to do, Jace? I'm the future alpha of this pack. I can't just up and tell I won't do something that will probably be the best thing that could ever happen to our pack."

Jace shrugged.

"I had it all figured out, Jace. I was going to take over as the alpha, get married to the man I'm in love with, have kids and live happily. With this new person in the mix, everything's changing."

"I know, man. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault", Alec shook his head. Jace was one of the only people who Alec let call him out on his shit, the other person being his sister Isabelle. Jace was not just his friend, he was his brother in many ways, even if they weren't related by blood. Being in the same pack favoured their strong friendship bond. Alec and Jace have been inseparable from the time they met each other when they were five years old. Even after eighteen long years, nothing could change that.

"I know you told me that you didn't want to talk about it, but I have to know...How did Jonathan take this news?"

Alec sighed before answering, "How do you think? He was shocked. He told me that he needed some time alone to process and shut the door on my face."

Jace grimaced, "You broke up?"

"No.", Alec whined, "I won't give up on him that easily, I'm not giving up on our love. I'm sure Jon won't, too."

"Sure.", Jace rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to see him tonight."

"Alec, No. You can't do that.", Jace sighed.

"Why not?", Alec snapped.

"Because you're engaged to someone else. Your marriage is literally in a week. You and Jonathan can't be together, Alec. You need to let him go. Otherwise you both are going to be hurting."

"We already are, Jace."

"You'll hurt more.", Jace negated.

"Only if we go our separate ways."

"What?", Jace asked, unsure if he heard right.

"I'm not breaking up with Jon, unless that's what he wants."

Jace shook his head, "What about your marriage?"

"What about it? I can't stop it."

"So you won't break up with Jonathan, you won't stop your wedding with Magnus.....You are stupid. This..thing that you're thinking of doing is stupid...and selfish. It's not fair to your lover or your fiance."

They reached the Lightwood mansion soon, the whole two hours drive that Jace spent trying to convince Alec to let Jonathan go. Alec waltzed into his house, after bidding bye to Jace, who shook his head, disappointed.

He didn't wait for his parents and sister to arrive home as he walked through the forest behind the mansion. He looked up at the crescent moon and took a deep breath, calling for his wolf. He relaxed his body, awaiting the change. He could have simply drove his car, it was only a hour drive away. But his sister would know he took off and she'd follow him and drag him back home. Especially now that she met Magnus and liked him better than Jon. Besides, he could travel faster in his wolf form. He had clothes at Jonathan's place, so he could manage, for sure.

He fell to the ground, his bones cracking. Low growls escaped his mouth as his body twitched. His eyesight blurred and he closed his eyes, clenching his canines that had started coming out. He growled one last time and Alec's wolf emerged. He stood on his fours, howling, the sound echoing through the otherwise still night. He craned his head backward to check if he had someone on his trail and he took off when he was sure there was no one. He ran, heading to the outskirts of the territory of the Morgenstern pack. Their pack wasn't as big as Alec's. Alec was hoping that he could solidify and unite their packs instead of uniting with the Garroway pack.

Magnus was good looking, Alec will admit that. But his heart belonged with a blond-haired beauty whom he wanted to spend his entire life with. Maybe if he had met Magnus before he met Jon, everything would have turned out different.

He only hoped that Jon was willing to wait for him even after his marriage. He knew what to do, he would get married, yes but once he was sure that the peace treaty between the packs wouldn't ever be affected, he had to get rid of Magnus. He didn't know how, but he would do it for his love. He didn't even know what was waiting for him at Jonathan's place and he desperately wished it wasn't a breakup. He didn't know if he could take it. It would kill him if Jon ever left him.

He soon reached the destination of his choice. He shifted back as the his bones popped back into their original places. Jonathan's room was in the ground floor, and his room had a balcony that led right to the forest. Alec's feet carried him through the familiar path, he walked carefully, nervously.

He twisted the doorknob of the balcony door and realized it was locked. The door was shielded by curtains on the inside. He sighed, he left his phone back at his house. Now he had no choice but to knock. He knocked on the door, not too loud but loud enough to get the attention of Jonathan if he was in the room.

The curtain was pulled aside roughly. His lover's face came into view, the look on his face turning from surprise at seeing Alec outside to shock as he noticed Alec was naked. He saw his Adam's apple Bob as he gulped and opened the door. Alec stepped in, his hands shaking at his side in anxiety.

"Alec, what are you doing here?", Jonathan asked, his eyes trailing from Alec's eyes to his bare member standing erect. He tried to sound angry but Alec could sense that he was aroused.

Alec smirked that even though Jonathan was angry with him, he couldn't help but get turned on by Alec's naked form.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your...mate?"

"You're the only one that will my mate, Jon, you know that.", Alec walked towards him, shutting the balcony door. Jonathan held his hand up, stopping him.

Alec sighed, "Jon..."

"Just...put on some clothes first please.", Jonathan said as he walked to his closet and picked out clothes for Alec. Alec smiled wide as he moved to stand behind them. He whispered in his ear, "Why? Can't resist?" He got the reaction he wanted when Jonathan shuddered against him, lowly moaning. Alec traced the outer shell of his boyfriend's ear with his lips, not kissing or licking, just there. Jonathan moved away from Alec and handed him his clothes. Alec didn't show the hurt he felt on his face, as he started to pull on his boxers.

"Alec, why did you come here? You just had a dinner today with your husband-to-be. Please don't tell me you sneaked off here."

"I didn't. Dinner got over early.", Alec lied.

"Why did you come here?", He repeated.

"I wanted to see you, Jon.", Alec said, sitting on the bed as he started to wear his pants. "Am I not allowed?"

Jonathan gulped as he said, "You shouldn't be here, Alec."

"I'm not giving up on us, Jon. I want to...I want to fight for us. I don't want to marry that Omega, trust me, I don't. But I have-"

"Have to. I know.", Jonathan interrupted him, "We can't be together, then, Alec."

"What?", Alec said, his hands holding his T-shirt, stilling.

"You are going to get married, Alec. I don't see what else we could do."

"I don't want to be without you.", Alec said weakly, pulling on his T-shirt.

"Are you going to stop the wedding?"

"Jon, I can't....", Alec stood up and made his way over to him.

"Then it's over. Please leave now."

"Jon, listen to me, please?", Alec pleaded, gripping Jonathan's hands. "I love you, okay? The only guy I want as my mate is you. I would move heaven and hell for you." Alec smiled, when he saw his lover's face light up. "But I am also the future alpha of the pack and I can't make a decision that would affect the pack's safety." And just like that, Jonathan's face fell again. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I am going to marry but _that_ man will never be the one who has my heart. It will be purely business, just for the sake of the pack. Once I can make sure that the packs will never fight again, I will leave him. It's you that I need."

Alec dropped Jonathan's hands and stepped back, "I will do everything I can to make the packs trust each other and that they will never fight each other again. Once that's done, I will leave the Omega, I swear. I won't mate with him, I will keep my distance from him, I'll do anything you want. After getting rid of him, we can be together, openly. We can get married."

"Alec, what are you saying? All of these stuff.. You don't know if they'll work out. For all you know, it could take a decade to make the packs' accept their differences."

"I know, I'm willing to take the leap for us...if you want to. I want nothing more than to be with you, Jon. Please consider it. I-I won't force you to wait for me. I'll understand i-if you choose to leave me. But I'm asking you to consider it...I love you and I don't want to lose you."

He waited as Jonathan thought. He hoped that Jonathan would decide to wait for him.

"I'll mark you, if that's the proof that you need that I won't go back on my word.", Alec said. He had placed his heart on the table, now it was upto his lover whether he wanted to guard it or trample it.

"Our relationship will be hidden away if you get married. I don't want to get marked by you in a situation like that."

"Okay, whatever you want."

"I...I love you, Alec. Of course, I'll wait for you. I'm just scared."

Alec let out a sigh of relief as he marched forward and hugged him. "Thank you for not giving up on us. Don't be scared, Jon... Everything will be fine. With you by my side, everything's always fine."

He pulled back slightly and kissed him deeply. Jonathan's low moan stirred the inner animal in him as his cock hardened underneath the jeans. He hummed disapprovingly when Jonathan moved away.

"You promise?"

Alec smiled dazedly, "I promise. You know I never break my promises." Alec leaned forward, kissing him again, pulling Jonathan's body against his own. He grinded against him, and Jonathan whimpered, "Alexander Lightwood, the promise-keeper."

Alec giggled, "One, promise-keeper isn't that great of a title. Two, Don't call me Alexander. You know I hate it."

Jonathan laughed, "I do....How about I call you.....alpha?" Alec shuddered in pleasure, and kissed him, frantically. They ended up on Jonathan's bed, grinding against each other, Alec lying on top of Jonathan. He smiled against his boyfriend's lips when he felt Jonathan trying to remove his T-shirt. Alec pulled back and teased him, "Now, why did you insist I get dressed if we were going to end up like this, anyways?"

"Shut up.", Jonathan groaned, pulling Alec back to him.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Alec squinted as the first rays seeped through the door, unclosed by the curtains filled the room. He stirred awake, his gaze falling on the naked body lying next to his. He smiled, happily. As much he wanted to spend the morning with his lover, he had to get back home and deal with his parents.

He sighed, dreamily, gently waking Jonathan up, "Hey...I gotta go."

"Alec..what..", Jonathan said, waking up.

"Shh...", Alec whispered, "Continue sleeping. I need to get back. I'll call you."

"Hmm...", Jonathan whispered back. Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead and he left, closing the balcony door behind him. He morphed into his wolf and ran to his home. He felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry to have made you read about Alec ad Jonathan though *hides before stones are thrown*  
> Leave kudos if you like it so far.  
> Please comment and let me know what you felt. It helps me write the next chapter faster when I know people are looking forward to it. 
> 
> I think we'll have one or two more common general filler chapter before the marriage happens and then it's gonna be all angst with a bit of fluff! (Sorry not sorry)  
> P.S Pray for Demi :'(  
> P.P.S Don't forget to sign [this](https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-this-show-has-saved-save-shadowhunters) petition to help save our show for a season 4, if you haven't already.  
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed. I've just been going through a writer's block and so is my friend. We could not write a draft out that the both of us approved on. 
> 
> I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but it is what it is. I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes :-)

Magnus felt like his world had crashed, spinning one second and stopped entirely, the next. Those words that escaped his fiance's mouth weren't the ones that he was expecting at all. He guessed he deserved the cold treatment because it was a arranged marriage and Alec wasn't in love with him. But what Alec had said......Magnus still couldn't wrap his head around it, ten hours later.

Alec had someone in his life, Someone he loved, whom he planned on being with ever after their marriage? Magnus had never had an opportunity to fall in love. Being an Omega meant Magnus had a pretty sheltered life. People were never looking to build a relationship with him, they'd rather get in his pants. It had put Magnus off of relationships and falling in love. But after he had gotten engaged, he had started looking forward to sharing his life with that single person to whom he would give his everything. He had gotten ready to give everything to the cold and hostile Alec Lightwood. Magnus sighed, pulling the bedsheet over his head. Alec wasn't a bad or rude person though, in general, atleast that's what he heard. From more than one person, he might add. His parents had apologised for Alec's behavior after Alec had stormed out of the dinner. He had bowed to Magnus's parents and just left. He didn't even wait for his sister. Maryse had said that her son was a lovable boy who was probably being mean only to spite his parents and Robert had insisted that Alec would warm up to him. The highlight was however what his sister Isabelle had said.

 

" _I'm taking my brother wasn't exactly warm by the look on your face."_

_Magnus surprised himself by replying, "He was...fine." Why was he lying? To protect that horrible, rude and selfish asshole?_ _Somehow, Magnus didn't want Alec to be scolded by someone and he had a feeling that Isabelle would do exactly that._

_Isabelle looked amused, "Really? That doesn't sound like my brother."_

_Magnus shrugged, not answering._

_"Oh my God.", She said, "You're protecting him, aren't you?"_

_Magnus_ _stared, his eyes widening as he got caught red-handed._

_"No...."_

_"I know my brother. He wasn't interested in the prospect of this marriage, from the beginning. He'd rather marry the son of someone who has had an eye on our pack.... There's no way he was a bright ball of sunshine when he talked to you. Not to mention, he stormed away after you two spoke."_

_Magnus looked at the ground, guilty._

_"What did he tell you, Magnus?"_

_Magnus bit his lip, not knowing if he should answer truthfully. Technically, he knew he shouldn't lie to a beta considering they are higher in ranks than him. But he was sure that Izzy would put Alec in his place and even though he wanted someone to do exactly that, he didn't want it....at the same time? The ritual with the sacrifice to the moon goddess must be messing with his brain._

_"Magnus, I can't talk to him and make him....understand if I don't know what he told you."_

_Magnus sighed, getting over his hesitation, "He said he had someone in his life who he intended on staying with...." He left out the part where Alec said he would hate Magnus always._

_Izzy rubbed her forehead, tired, "Listen, I'm sorry about what he said. He is not a bad person. He just.... He's in love with someone who is not right for him. Alec will come around to the fact that he has to let go of the past."_

_Magnus nodded even though he couldn't bring himself to believe Isabelle's words after listening to the cold words of the man he was going to marry._

_"I mean it, Magnus. You're good for him. You're the right choice.", Isabelle said making Magnus look up at her face._

_"You don't....You don't know that. You've...just met me.", Magnus shook his head._

_"And I observe, okay? I know you were excited to see my brother, I saw you at the window when I first came here."_

_Magnus gulped, "Maybe I was excited up until your brother did what he did."_

_Isabelle smiled wryly, "Then why did you try to save him when I asked you about what he said? Why did you lie?"_

_Damn, she was too smart. She got him, he was cornered._

_Isabelle let out a small laugh at Magnus's struggle to answer._

_"Consider it a sister's instinct, Magnus. I think you're definitely what's best for him.", She smiled and hugged him before he could answer. She pulled back, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek and she left, leaving Magnus all confused._

 

The early rays of the morning sun shone bright and Magnus sat up, throwing his blanket aside. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, blinking away the sleepiness. He stepped out of his bed, walking toward the bathroom. He stopped in front of the washbasin and turned the faucet. The cool water felt refreshing when splashed gently over his tense features. He could feel the distress leaving his body by the time he was done brushing his teeth. He threw on a t-shirt over his naked torso and opened the door to the hallway. He sauntered forward, leaning on the railing of the stairs whilst looking down. He couldn't control his yawn as he noticed that the mess was all cleaned up after the dinner yesterday. He looked around and spotted his mom waltzing towards the kitchen.

He greeted her, "Morning, mother."

Jocelyn looked up at him, happily. "Good morning, sweetie. Why don't you wake up your sister and come down for breakfast, hmm?"

Magnus nodded and walked to Clary's room. He knocked the door, gently just in case she was already up. Hearing no response from the other side of the door, he opened it, slowly. He peeked in to the sight of Clary snuggled under the blankets, covered from top to bottom.

He shook his head, smiling and walked upto the bed. He tried to pry the blanket off of her but it seemed like she had a tight grip on it as it wouldn't budge. He managed to uncover just her head.

"Biscuit, wake up.", He said, softly patting on head. When she laid there irresponsive, he patted her cheeks. "Clary, get up already."

He heard her groan before opening her eyes, staring at him.

"Magnus, what the hell do you want?"

"Mom said to wake you up and then come down for breakfast."

Clary sighed loudly, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to 9."

Clary yawned, "How did you wake you so soon? I heard you pacing around for a long time."

Magnus shrugged.

"You weren't able to sleep at all?", Clary asked, looking at him sadly. "What happened? I know you said you didn't want to talk about it yesterday.....but do you think you can tell me what's wrong?"

Magnus sighed, "Alec wasn't exactly a warm person but that's no surprise, considering it's an arranged marriage."

"But that's no excuse for him to treat you like shit. What exactly happened, Magnus?", Clary said, pulling her hair into a bun.

Magnus grumbled as he conveyed the entire conversation he had with Alec.

"He what?"

"Biscuit..."

"He called you an Omega..Said that he'd always hate you...that you were an incovenience? He said he's going to stay with his pathetic lover even after he's gotten married? Oh, Alec Lightwood's so dead." Clary was seething with anger.

"Clary, calm down.", Magnus said, softly as his sister's breathing became erratic in rage. Her werewolf was a lot protective of Magnus and at the moment, it looked like it was taking over her body.

Clary took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It took a few seconds but when she opened them, Magnus could sense that she had calmed down.

"Magnus, You can't marry him."

"Clary.."

"No, you can't. I don't want your life to become a living hell and I have a feeling that's exactly what Alec's going to make it."

"Biscuit, I can't."

"I'll talk to Dad. I don't care if the packs are at crossroads for centuries more even. You're not getting your soul binded to that jerk."

"Clary, We can't stop the wedding. The ritual's done. The moon goddess, herself, can't change my fate."

"The ritual may be over, but the wedding's not. If you're scared of doing stopping the wedding, I will."

"Biscuit, you know how much this family means to me. Our father took me in without a question when I was orphaned. He didn't disown me when I presented as an Omega. Him and Mom have taken care of me...more than my own parents ever did. I have to do this for them. Dad has always respected my decisions. He's never forced me to behave like a traditional Omega. I have to do this....for him, more than anyone else."

"Mags, Dad will understand."

"He has never asked me of anything, Clary. The one time he's asked me something, I'm not going to bail on him."

"Magnus listen to me..."

"Besides, if I'm the one to pull out of the wedding even after the ritual, it'll do nothing but add fuel to the simmering fire between the two packs. I don't want to be the cause of a war between the packs."

"Magnus, you don't deserve to marry someone who won't cherish you."

"I will be fine, Clary. Everything will be fine." He was lying, he knew it. This was not fine. This was the exact opposite of fine.

"If Alec hurts you...."

"He won't. He won't jeopardize the peace treaty."

Clary moved forward from where she sat on the bed to give Magnus a hug, who let himself snuggle into her embrace, wrapping his own arms around her back.

"I love you, Magnus."

"I know, little sister. I love you too."

Clary pulled back and laughed a little. Magnus smiled at her before saying, "Now, go brush. You breath stinks."

Clary groaned, throwing a pillow at him before getting out of her bed. She made her way to the bathroom and Magnus decided to make her bed. He folded her blanket and arranged her pillows neatly back on the bed. When Clary came back after brushing, they both headed downstairs, to have some food.

Jocelyn ruffled Magnus's hair as he sat down at the table. They were soon joined by Luke and they had a great time together, just eating, talking, making each other laugh....just being a _family_. They hadn't had quality family time for the past few weeks with Luke and Jocelyn being busy with the pack Alpha and Luna's duties. Magnus would do anything for them and that's why he was going to marry Alec Lightwood. For his family. For his dad. For his pack.

Noticing how happy all of them were, Magnus really wished for a happy family of his own after leaving here, after the marriage. Magnus hated that he wanted that family with Alec, the alpha who so clearly hated the very thoughts of him, the alpha whom Magnus wanted despite him being an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of this chapter? I hope I'm able to update once a week. Leave Kudos if you like this story.
> 
> Leave comments please. I love reading them and they may help me get the chapters up soon!! 
> 
> If you like my fic, you should check out my friend's fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze) because they're genuinely amazing!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I'm really sorry. I told that I would get this chapter to you in a week and it has been a month. Real life is kicking my ass. I have been really busy with what my studies and lots of other stuff. I still am busy, but I managed to write this chapter for you.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"What the hell, Alec.", His sister's voice boomed through the emptiness of his room as soon as she opened the room door. "Where the hell have you been?"

He groaned, sitting up on the bed. To be honest, he knew this conversation was due. He had returned in the wee hours of the morning from Jon's place and sneaked back into the house, being careful not to wake his parents or his sister. He knew Isabelle was going to lecture him on yesterday's events and he wasn't really looking forward to it. He had a good time after leaving the Garroway Pack lands and felt at peace after spending the night with Jon. He was in a good mood and he wanted to maintain it that way.

"Nowhere.", He replied carelessly.

"Nowhere?", She scoffed. "That's funny because I don't remember seeing you at home last night."

Alec sighed, avoiding her eyes. "None of your business, Izzy."

Isabelle narrowed her gaze, "Did you....Did..." She closed her eyes, irritated. Alec was an even more bigger idiot than what had she initially thought, if he had indeed did what she thought he did.

"Alec, please don't tell me you visited Jonathan.", She said, her fingers rubbing over her forehead. She knew she was right when she received silence in return, as an answer to his question.

Alec's answer was on the tip of his tongue. _Yes_ , he wanted to say, _I visited the man I want to spend my life with._ But the words died in his mouth at the disappointed look on her sister's face and he felt guilty. He didn't know why, considering he hadn't done anything wrong, but he felt guilty. Probably because his little sister had never looked at him the way she did then, a look that said that he had let her down....that she was extremely disappointed in him. He gulped, unable to say anything. From the day he had memory of, Isabelle had always looked at him adorably. Even when his parents were upset with him, she always looked at him as if she were proud of him. Seeing her look at him in a contradictory way shattered Alec's heart.

"Izzy..", He started but was cut off.

"No, Alec. I can't believe you did that."

"Why shouldn't I see him, Izzy?"

"Alec, you're engaged." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, To a person I'm not in love with..."

"That doesn't give you the right to be unfaithful."

"Jeez, Izzy, I'm not even married to the guy yet."

"Your wolf counterpart has been bound to his, Alec. In a way, half of your marriage is over."

Alec sighed, walking towards her, "Why do you not like Jon?"

"Seriously? You're asking me this question? "  
  
"Yes, I am seriously asking this question.", Alec stared, "It's not like you just started disliking Jon, you've been pretty vocal about your disapproval since we started dating." He said, remembering how awful Izzy's and Jon's first meet had been. The atmosphere was filled with tension as Isabelle refused to make conversation with his boyfriend, only grunting when necessary, sparing only a few glares. In fact, now that Alec thought about it, he recalled that his sister had barely spoken more than two words to Jon, except for when she gave him a shovel talk that left Jon really scared. 

"I don't trust him.", Izzy said, throwing her hands up.

Alec spoke, his voice laced with confusion. "You don't even know him, Izzy."

"I know the history of the pack he belongs to and I know who his father is. That speaks volumes to me as to why I shouldn't trust him." She shook her head, "The funny thing is how you know the same things I do and you still believe Jonathan's words like a fool."

"Izzy, come on, not that.", Alec rolled his eyes. 

"No, Haven't you ever thought of the possibility that Jonathan could just be a spy for the Morgenstern pack? They did try to overtake us once."

"So? Jonathan wasn't involved in the revolt back then. Why would he be involved now?"

"I don't know, Maybe because his pack and his father, the alpha was humiliated, need I remind you, by us."

Alec knew where she was coming from. Valentine Morgenstern had challenged his father's rule twenty years back. Alec was just a toddler back then and even though he hadn't seen the war that went down in person for kids were kept safely during the tenure, he knew the important details. His pack suffered great loss while Morgenstern' were defeated shamefuly. There was almost no one in the Morgenstern pack left, that was strong enough to fight, many having died and others being injured. His father had only pardoned Valentine when he pleaded forgiveness and the forgiveness had come at a great cost.

Losing the battle meant humiliation. Losing most of the pack members except a few and being pardoned to live life at the mercy of someone who defeated the alpha, was considered worse than death itself. Those who remained in the Morgenstern pack left, joining other packs and Valentine's wife, the Luna killed herself after the disgrace, leaving him alone to look after Jonathan.

Alec had felt really bad when he had heard about what happened to his lover's mom. He felt guilty. After all, his pack was the fault why Jon, who was a toddler at the time, grew up without knowing the compassion of a mother. But he knew it could have been avoided entirely if Jon's father had simply not thrown the first blow. And Jon understood that, thankfully.

Alec had liked him from the minute he laid eyes on him and it hadn't changed at all, in all these years. When he fell in love with him, he wanted to right the wrongs that had happened during his father's reign, starting with the Morgenstern pack....starting with marrying Jon. But of course, then Garroway Pack and Magnus Bane had happened.

"God, Alec, get your head out of your obsession with Jonathan for a second and think.", Isabelle shouted, clearly frustrated, "I get that you're in love with him. Trust me, I do. And I know that it was unfair of dad and mom to have asked you to marry someone else, when your heart belongs to another. But you shouldn't have accepted the proposal to unite the packs if you didn't want to get married to Magnus."

"And what? Disappoint mom and dad? Give up my rightful place as the future alpha? Have everyone questioning, rioting and resisting my decisions when I do become the alpha?"

"You can't please everyone, Alec. It's either Magnus or Jonathan. It's either becoming a respected leader or a leader who isn't regarded."

"Izzy, I have a plan..."

"Yes..Yes...I know. Jace told me all about your stupid plan. I don't even know who you are anymore, Alec. You're willing to let an innocent person get hurt just because you want the pack as well as the Jonathan. Since when did you become like this?", Isabelle said, lowering her head, not meeting his eyes.

"Isabelle...I don't want to live a unhappy married life. Is wanting that selfish?", Alec said, his voice cracking.

Isabelle sighed, looking down. Maybe she was being a little too hard on Alec.  He was doing what he thought he should for him and she couldn't blame him for wanting something for himself, for once after being selfless for so long. But she couldn't just let this be. Something felt off about Jonathan to her and she sure as hell as wasn't letting Alec get into what could possibly be a trap. When Alec and Jonathan started dating, Isabelle had openly shown that she wasn't okay with it. But Alec had put her in place saying that it was his life. 

Even if Jonathan was indeed a good person, Alec would be hurting Magnus, by staying with Jonathan. And Isabelle didn't want that. She knew Alec didn't want that, either. Even if his actions could hurt Magnus, Alec would never forgive himself for  hurting an innocent person. She looked at Alec who was now sitting on the edge on the bed, with his head in his hands. She sat near him, placing her palm on his shoulder, slightly patting. Alec looked up at her at the gesture, removing his hands.

"No, Alec. It's not selfish to want that.", Isabelle rubbed his shoulder, soothingly. "But you shouldn't let Magnus get hurt because of what you want."

"What would you have me do, Izzy? I can't cancel the marriage now. The ritual's already done.", Alec groaned.

"Give Magnus a chance. It's not his fault that this peace treaty happened. He seems like an actual nice person. Are you sure you want to hurt him like that? Do you think you can live with that for the rest of your life with that on your conscience?"

"I love Jon, Izzy.", Alec said, tears filling up in his eyes. "How am I supposed live with another omega when he doesn't have my heart?"

Isabelle hugged him, immediately. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist, silently sobbing.

"You need to let go of Jonathan, Alec. It'll be hard, I won't lie....But it's the only way. If you can't, then cancel the mating. There will be consequences, be prepared to face the heat. You have two choices, Alec. I'll support you if you don't want this marriage. Please just make the right choice. At least that way an innocent omega who thinks high of you won't be harmed."

Alec looked at the floor between his feet, bowing his head down in shame at what he said to Magnus.

As if his sister had listened in on his thoughts, she said, "I know what you said to Magnus."

Alec looked at her face in shock. Isabelle nodded, smiling sadly. "Do you think he deserved to be spoken to in such a way? To be told that he would never have the heart of the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with?"

Alec frowned. That wasn't all he had told Magnus. Maybe Isabelle didn't know the entire conversation.

"The sacrifice to moon goddess has already been made and the marital ritual's done. Your wolves are bonded. The alpha in you will seek out the omega in him. As will Magnus's Omega seek you out. Denying primal instincts is risky for the both of you."

"I can restrain my wolf within me.", Alec shrugged.

Isabelle thew her hand up in frustration, "What are you going to do when Magnus goes into heat? You can't control your wolf then, Alec. Every cell in your body is going to be telling you to claim Magnus and mate with him. What are you going to do then? Go to Jonathan and relieve yourself? Cheat on Magnus? Run away from your duties as an alpha to your omega, which includes helping him out during his heats?"

Alec sighed, burying his head in his lap, wanting to cry. Of course, he wasn't going to have sex with Jon after getting married. He may not be in love with Magnus, but he wouldn't do that to another person. Like Isabelle said, their wolf counterparts were already connected, meaning, Magnus would feel what he was feeling through their bond and vice versa, after he marks him. 

"Think twice from the point of view of Magnus before you act, Alec. He's coming into our pack blindly, trusting you. Do him justice.". Isabelle gave a final piece of advice.

"What you're trying to say is I have no choice, whatsoever....that I'm stuck with an omega I don't love for my entire life. That I have to make love to an omega who my heart doesn't desire. That my pups are going to be born through a loveless mating."

Isabelle sighed. She understood where Alec's dilemma. "You could grow to love Magnus." She tried to reason.

"My heart belongs to Jonathan, Izzy. I could never love someone else." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you thought!  
> I am not sure when I will update this story. I mean, I'll do it soon but I'm not giving you all a specific date because I don't wanna let you down, in the end I'm not able to get the next chapter up by then.  
> Sorry if there were any typo errors. The next chapter will be the marriage. I hope you guys are ready for Clace and Sizzy sparks to fly next chapter!  
> My beta keeps screaming at me to give some fluff in this story. Since the next chapter will be from Magnus's pov, it will be fluffy?  
> Malec should be okay by Chapter 15, if not before.  
> See you soon with the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 5 finally after a long long time!  
> I have some news for you! You can read it after you read the chapter in the end notes!!

 

"Clary, Magnus." Luke shouted. "Come on down! There's someone you have to see."

 

"God, why is he shouting in the morning?" Clary groaned, walking out of her room, her hair like that of a bird's nest making Magnus squint away his drowsiness just so he could get a clear look at her. And when he did, he couldn't resist laughing making Clary let a growl at him, before she carded her fingers through her messy hair trying to smoothe down the tangled strands, before they walked down the stairs, both wanting to know why their dad was yelling for them at 7 in the morning.

 

They walked together to the living room and they looked at their father in front of whom another guy stood. And they squinted before the said guy turned around and they both squealed, "SIMON!!!"

 

"Surprise." Their friend stated before holding his arms out knowing that the next moment Clary and Magnus were going to strangle him with a tight hug.

 

"Damn it, Lewis. I missed you so much." Clary rushed forward, engulfing Simon in a hug and he lifted her up as he replied mockingly, "Don't you look pretty?" That made everyone laugh as Clary hit him on his shoulder.

 

When Simon placed her back on the ground, he turned towards Magnus who was watching the exchange with a clear grin on his face. He walked upto him, "Hey man."

 

Magnus smiled before hugging him. "Good to see you, Simon."

 

"You too, Magnus." Simon patted his shoulders. He could not believe his eyes. It had been nearly a year since any of them saw Simon. They saw him last at his father's funeral....a year back. A death that forced Simon to take over as alpha at the age of 19 itself. Of course, his father had a trusted second in command, Raphael Santiago who assisted him in leading and his sister, Rebecca had his back.

 

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked, in a high squeaky voice resulting from the excitement at seeing Simon after almost a year. "What is he doing here?" She asked Luke.

 

"Well, _he_.." Simon answered, "he missed his friends and came to visit them." He pretended to be distraught and Magnus laughed at that. "Also, he got to know that his best friend was getting married...from someone who was not the said best friend."

 

"Simon, the wedding was fixed like two days ago." Magnus sighed.

 

"You had 48 hours to tell me." Simon accused.

 

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

 

"Were you ever going to tell me, dude?"

 

"Of course, Simon. I've just...been so busy."

 

"That's no excuse."

 

"Oh you drama queen." Magnus rolled his eyes before looking at Simon, emphatically. "Okay, I'm sorry...What do you want me to do...Sit ups while holding my ears?"

 

"Hmm... I'll let you know." Simon grinned before hugging Magnus again.

 

Clary squealed before joining in on the hug.

 

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 

  
"What do you think, Alec?" His mom held out a three piece suit of sandal blazer, a white button up shirt and black pants. "Does this suit your fancy?"

 

Alec groaned. This wedding was a torture already and now the wedding shopping was proving to be a menace. His mother was determined to make this wedding the grandest one to ever have happened on their pack lands. 

 

His mother had dragged someone who was apparently a very great designer to their home with some of his model suits for Alec to select.

 

"Can't I just wear a black one? Or even grey?"

 

"Nonsense. It's your wedding. You won't be all I'm-dark-and-gloomy on that day." Maryse said firmly.

 

"Yes?" She responded to Jace calling her by her title.

 

Jace informed, "The Alpha is asking for you."

 

"Tell him I'll be there in a few."

 

"Uhh...But Luna..he said he wanted to talk to you right now."

 

"I'm busy selecting Alec's suit."

 

"But alpha said there was some problem with the wedding drapes and..."

 

"What?" Maryse almost shouted. "I just checked in and ordered them an hour ago."

 

"I don't know, Luna." Jace said, troubled.

 

Isabelle noticed Alec's exasperated sigh at their mother's antics and she said, "Mother, why don't you let me handle this? You can go talk to Dad about the drapes."

 

It took a few minutes but Maryse finally left to find Robert and Jace bowed as she walked away. He then turned to Alec, "Why the long face?"

 

Alec growled at his best friend. He was so damn tired, mentally as well as physically.

 

"We're picking his suit. Mom wants him to wear a designer suit. Alec doesn't want to." Izzy explained.

 

"Why don't you pick one then? Since you know so much about fashion and stuff..."

 

Isabelle laughed and Jace said bye before leaving them. She turned to Alec. "You are not wearing gray or black."

 

Alec rolled his eyes before standing up. "Pick something. I don't even care about this wedding."

 

"Alec,come on...This is your marriage."

 

"I said I don't care what I wear, Izzy." Alec said, before walking away.

 

Isabelle sighed at her brother's actions. She would have thought that after the talk yesterday, he'd probably come around to the fact that what was happening was for the best. But clearly she thought wrong.

Alec walked away, checking his phone for the millionth time. There was no reply for his texts to Jonathan and he hadn't even called Alec back after the numerous number of calls and voicemails Alec had left.

Something was wrong, Alec sensed. He wanted to visit Jon and check in person but he was on strict watch. He wanted to roll his eyes, Izzy and Jace even took turns watching him so he didn't sneak off. He dropped heavy heartedly on his bed after throwing his phone on the sofa. He stared at his king-size room, a room that wasn't going to be just his a week from now. A room he was going to have to share with Magnus.

He groaned, letting his head fall back onto his pillow.

_What am I doing,_ he asked himself.

 

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 

"No, No, No...Simon, this is madness."

 

"It's not. Come on, scaredy cat." Simon said, knowing that calling Magnus that nickname would irk him in a fun way.

 

And as he had expected, Magnus said, "Hey, I'm not scaredy cat."

 

"You are." He said.

 

"Fuck off, Simon." Magnus rolled his eyes, standing his ground. "Call me what you want, I will still say this is an insane idea."

 

"Come on, Magnus, loosen up. You're getting married in a week. Don't you want some adventure with us before?" Clary asked.

 

"Of course, I do. But this is crazy."

 

"Why are you so opposed to going on a run right now?" Simon groaned.

 

"It's not the run, you stupid." Magnus barked. "See?" He pointed to the dark roaring clouds. "It's about to rain."

 

"So?" Simon asked, as a matter of fact.

 

Magnus glared before saying, "I'll be damned if I have a running nose in my wedding pics."

 

Simon rolled his eyes, making Magnus whack the back of his head. Alphas find it highly improper of an omega to ever raise their hands upon an alpha, even playfully but Simon wasn't a typical alpha and he was his best friend, so he just whined, "Hey.."

 

"You're actually worried that your wedding pictures may not be good?" Clary asked, disbelief crystal clear. "That your marriage to that asshole will not be perfect?"

 

Magnus looked down, guilty. He couldn't explain in words why he wanted the wedding to go right. The marriage was basically going to seal his fate, completely tie him to the alpha that hated his guts. So, naturally, he should hate Alec, right? For some reason he couldn't pinpoint, he wasn't able to.

 

"Wait, what's wrong? Luke told me that they were a good family. And the pack, from what I've heard, is a good one, too." Simon frowned.

 

"Good pack, check. Good family, check. Good mate..." Clary looked at Simon, "Not check."

 

Simon growled, protectively. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Clary, stop." Magnus scolded. "It's nothing, Simon."

 

"Magnus.." Simon warned, knowing he was being lied to. "Don't bluff."

 

"He's right, Magnus." Clary said before telling Simon all the events since the night of dinner and Simon was angry in the end. But being in control of his emotions, he stated calmly, "Magnus, you don't have to do this. Let me talk to Luke... I'll explain things to him. I don't want you to live your life like this."

 

"Simon, it's okay."

 

"No, Magnus it's not." Clary shook her head, in frustration.

 

"Magnus, it's not _fine_ to fall in love with someone who won't reciprocate your feelings. I may not have known firsthand how it feels but I'm sure it hurts like a bitch.."

 

"I'm not gonna fall in love with him..." Magnus muttered under his breath.

 

"You don't want to because the guy is a dick. But neither the Omega in you nor the alpha in Alec is going to be deterred by his actions. They will seek each other out and you'll fall anyway." Simon said, his face appearing just as sad as his voice then. "Are you sure you want that?"

 

Magnus looked away, his tongue suddenly dry and he felt as though his words might choke him.

 

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 

Magnus couldn't believe how the days went by so fast. Simon had stayed the entire week and it felt he had only just arrived, two days after the dinner with his fiance. And today he was going to marry the said fiance. He was infact sat in the car, enroute to the Lightwood pack lands where the ceremony was to take place. He was going to see Alec again, after a week. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to seeing Alec. On one hand, his heart did a dance at the thought of the alpha only to be reminded by his brain about the harsh alpha that wanted nothing to do with him.

 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat as the Lightwood mansion came into view. His breath caught as his eyes found Alec waiting outside the mansion with his parents to greet them. His face wasn't entirely clear from where Magnus sat in the car but it was him, That Magnus knew. 

 

As the car drew closer and finally stopped, Magnus froze. Clary nudged him, asking him to get down as he was one sitting near the car door. He stared, wide eyed as he stepped out, followed by Clary and Simon. He looked at Alec who completely disregarded him, earning a growl under the breath from Clary as the action didn't go unnoticed by her. 

 

He treated his to-be in-laws and looked back at the cars that had stopped behind theirs that were other pack members' ride.

 

"Simon Lewis, welcome." Robert greeted, holding out his hand.

 

"You know me?" Simon asked, his grin stuck on to his face at being recognized, as he shook hands.

 

"Of course we do." Robert nodded before smiling sadly. "We're extremely sorry for your loss."

 

Simon's smile faltered. Magnus knew that Simon's natural answer would have been ' _It's okay. I'm fine._ ' with a smile that had people wanting to hug him and protect from any and every bad in the world. But being the alpha of his pack, he responded accordingly, "Thank you for your condolences."

 

Magnus felt bad for his friend. He just wanted Simon to find a mate that was really deserving of him and just live a happy life, for eternity.

 

He was brought out of his thinking by Maryse's voice. "Alec, why don't you show Magnus, Clary and their friend to the room they'll be residing in, until it's time for Magnus to get ready? We have some things to discuss with Lucian and Jocelyn."

 

Magnus closed his eyes, as he awaited Alec's snarky response. 

 

"Yes, mother." Alec simply replied, surprising both Magnus and Clary if her shocked expression was anything to go by. Alec sauntered close to Magnus and Magnus gasped as he watched _his alpha_....no, he didn't like him, he couldn't be his alpha, Magnus had to remind himself. 

 

Alec picked up the bag that Clary had placed on the ground, near Magnus. The closeness made Magnus very aware of Alec's mouth watering scent. He closed his eyes and groaned. _God, why couldn't this alpha be his?_

 

He walked away from them, towards the house and Magnus supposed that they were to follow Alec.

 

Simon whispered in his ear. "He is not as bad as you say he is."

 

Magnus glared, "Shut up, Simon, he could hear us."

 

Simon rolled his eyes and Magnus said, "I know you are just whispering but he's a wolf just like us, ergo super hearing senses."

 

Suddenly, Magnus's foot slipped and he let out a yelp about to fall. Before his face met the ground however, Simon caught his arm, pulling him up.

 

"You okay? How did you trip?" Simon asked.

 

"I don't know." Magnus looked at the ground and then his feet.

 

"Clumsy Magnus." Simon chuckled, gently hitting him on the back of his head.

 

Magnus caught his hand and pushed it away, fake glaring at him, but he smiled in the end anyway, how could he not? Simon was his best friend.

 

He turned to the side and he recognized a furious expression on Alec's face. 

 

He may not know the alpha well but he knew enough to know that Alec was pissed then. He didn't know why however. Alec clenched his fists, his nostrils flaring before he turned away again and walked down a corridor. Magnus, Clary and Simon followed him again. Alec opened a door and gestured for the three of them to enter. Even before they had entered the room, Alec was out of there, marching down the corridor.

 

Magnus sighed. This was the man he was marrying in less than 9 hours.

 

_Fuck_ , he muttered low.

 

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 

"Magnus, you look amazing." Clary said, staring at her brother who was wearing a red, black striped glittery shirt tucked in, with a royal black sequined coat over it. She knew when Magnus picked out the dress that he was going to look amazing in it, but actually seeing him all ready for the big event, it brought tears to her eyes.

 

"Of course, I do." Magnus laughed. "After all, you're the one who did my make up." He smiled at his teary eyed sister. 

 

She hugged him, gently shaking her head. "I love you, Magnus."

 

"I love you too, biscuit." Magnus gently patted her back.

 

She pulled away, smiling at him, blinking away the tears before her makeup could be ruined.

 

"Oh shit." She said as she noticed the time on the table clock in the tent assigned for Magnus in the gardens of the Lightwood Manor. "Mom asked me to give this to someone before 4. It's half last already. Shit. shit." She pointed to the file that contained papers about the two packs agreement and their peace treaty.

 

"Biscuit, calm down." Magnus said. "Who do you have to give this to?"

 

"I don't know...Jace something... He's your beau's groomsman."

 

"I don't know of him." Magnus shrugged.

 

"Neither do I." Clary replied before rushing out of the tent. She looked at the wedding decorations as she decided to find Izzy to enquire about Jace... whoever that was.

 

The Lightwoods' really had spared no expense on this wedding. Everything was amazing, starting from the drapes, the lights, the flower pots that decorated the place... everything.

 

She knocked into someone, too busy staring at the decor. Her heels flipped to the side and she closed her eyes, about to fall when two arms caught her. She opened her eyes when she didn't fall down and met the most beautiful pair of eyes to ever exist. She gazed into the beautiful heterochromatic  orbs, stunned by the half blue-half brown color while equally dazed by the pure blue.

 

He pulled her back up and asked, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied, standing up straight.

 

"You seemed to be in a hurry."

 

"Yeah.." She blinked, sheepishly. "Sorry I ran into you."

 

The guy smiled at her, charming as ever, she almost swooned.

 

"It's fine." He nodded.

 

She decided to run along and find whomever she was supposed to give the file to, her hand clutching it tightly. 

 

She walked past him before getting an idea. She turned back to look at him, "Hey, I don't suppose you have any idea who Jace is, do you?"

 

The pretty guy started chuckling, making her stare, confused.

 

He smiled at her and said, "Indeed, I do. That's me. I am him."

 

Clary's jaw dropped open, "It's you?"

 

Jace took her free hand and bent forward, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "Jace Wayland at your service."

 

She blushed at the way her skin tingled when his lips brushed against her hand.

 

"Were you looking for me?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, Yeah.." She nodded, handing him the file. "I was told to give this to you."

 

He eyed it as it rested in his palm. "By who?"

 

"Luna of Garroway pack."

 

"Oh, The file with the agreement. Right." He nodded.

 

She nodded, affirmatively, deciding to find Simon to get a good seat for the wedding due in half an hour.

 

Before she left, he asked, "Who are you?"

 

"I'm Clary..Clary Fairchild."

 

"You're the Luna's daughter?" He asked. 

 

She nodded. "Yeah."

 

"Magnus has a sister?"

 

"Yes, he does and that's me." She replied. She caught sight of people settling into chairs in front of the altar and she said, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

 

She walked faster, looking for Simon.

 

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 

"And who might you be?" Isabelle heard someone say from behind her just as she was done checking up on the minister, Hodge Starkweather, who was going to get her brother married.

 

She turned around, her eyes finding the source. 

 

"I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister." She told the man who had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "And you are?"

 

"I'm Simon, Simon Lewis."

 

"Oh my god, The Lewis pack Alpha? That's you?" Isabelle was honestly surprised. Of course, she knew of the Lewis pack, even kids knew the story of the youngster who had to take over as an alpha because of father's death. 

 

"Why? Do I not look like an alpha?" He looked at himself, up and down, almost curious.

 

Izzy rectified, "No, no, nothing like that...I just didn't expect to see someone like you here?" Not to mention she hadn't expected the alpha to be present at her brother's wedding. Known to her, her pack had no relations with the Lewis pack for Simon to grace this occasion.

 

"How come you are here?" She voiced her question.

 

"Umm..Magnus is my friend." Simon chuckled.

 

"Wait...Magnus? You mean, my brother's...?"

 

"Fiance who is getting married into your pack today?  Yeah, the same Magnus."

 

"Oh..I didn't know that. Well, considering your brother isn't really talking to him, that doesn't come across as a surprise to me." Simon shrugged as Izzy cursed mentally. Of course, Magnus would have told someone like Simon about her brother's stupid _stupid_ antics.

 

"I'm...sorry about that." Izzy tried to account. "My brother isn't naturally a bad person, he just..."

 

"Yeah, yeah...Magnus told me.." Simon said, his voice coming out as a growl, protective over his friend. "He better not hurt Magnus."

 

Isabelle sighed. She wished she could promise that but she couldn't. It wasn't in her hands but that didn't mean she was just gonna abandon Magnus. She would try to knock sense into her brother everyday if it made any difference, however tiny and minuscule. 

 

"Magnus will be alright, alpha. I assure you." Izzy said, speaking with respect, wanting to help Magnus.

 

Simon smiled. "You can call me Simon, just Simon."

 

And Isabelle found herself grinning back.

 

Their little moment was interrupted by a fiery red head whom Isabelle recognized as Clary.

 

"Simon." Clary said. "I've been looking for you. Come on, we gotta go." She tugged him by the arm and Isabelle's heart dropped a little. Of course, a man like him was taken. Simon smiled at Isabelle before saying, "I'll see you around."

 

And he left with Clary, as Isabelle watched.

 

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 

As the minutes ticked by, Magnus's breathing quickened. He was getting married right now. _Moon goddess, help me_ , he prayed, trying to get his breathing in control.

 

"Magnus, are you ready?" Luke asked, entering the high tent. And Magnus turned to face his father-like figure after wiping the terrified expressing of his face. He looked at Luke with grateful eyes before nodding. He tried his best not to let his voice quiver as he said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

He was pretty sure he failed at it. Luke's expression fluctuated. He sighed before saying, "Son, I hope you don't think I forced this marriage on you."

 

"Dad, of course not..." Magnus said, blinking confused. He would never think that, not in a million years.

 

"I just want you to know that I haven't gotten you engaged to a horrible family and that you won't be living in a hell hole. I made sure of that. I only ever want the best for you." Luke explained, flexing his fingers.

 

"I know you do, dad." Magnus said, nodding his head.

 

"You'll be happy here, Magnus, I promise." Luke said, in his calming voice, his eyes the epitome of tranquility.

 

Magnus smiled at him, happy that he was making this decision of getting married for this man, his adoptive father, his hero.

 

Luke squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the tent and Magnus followed behind. He became nervous noticing the pack members gathered around the altar. All eyes were on him. 

 

He saw Alec already standing at the altar and his mouth dropped open at the blue suit the alpha had on. Gorgeous wouldn't be enough to cover just how handsome Alec looked. And for the first time, Magnus saw something other than a stern look, unlike what he had expected. He couldn't label what it was...confusion, deep in thought, _scared?_

 

He walked up until the altar, feeling more nervous than ever.

 

"Step forward." The minister said once everyone was settled in their seats.

 

Alec took two steps in front and his eyes found Magnus despite not wanting to see him. And he had to admit, Magnus was one handsome man. Magnus, however didn't meet his eyes looking at him. He knew it was tradition that an Omega had to submit to their alpha by submissively lowering their head to. But he couldn't help but think it was most probably because of him and his words from the week before. He looked away from the man in front of him to the minister who was smiling at them.

 

"We're here to celebrate the coming together of not just two souls, but two rival packs that have decided to put aside their enemities and make peace."

 

Alec saw his father nod at Hodge, proudly. 

 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He looked at Hodge when his name was called. "Do you hereby promise to cherish this sacred bond and look after this omega, to take care of him and all his needs, to stand by him and protect him with your entire being, to take him as your beloved mate?"

 

Magnus's ears perked up, awaiting Alec's response.

 

"I do." Alec said after a pause. All that was going through his mind right then was _This was really happening. He was getting married...to someone else._

 

Hodge nodded and he turned around retrieving a bowl and he looked at Alec.

 

"You know what to do."

 

Alec nodded, extending his right hand. He watched as his claws developed. He cut into his left palm with his index finger claw, barely grimacing. He held his hand right above the bowl as the blood oozing out of the cut dripping into the bowl.

 

He pulled away after a quarter ounce and the bowl was directed to Magnus and Magnus did the same, groaning when he cut his skin.

 

Hodge closed his eyes and held up the bowl above his hands after he said. "You may join hands with the alpha, Magnus Bane."

 

Alec saw Magnus hesitate before holding out his hand, that way it was entirely Alec's choice if he wanted to take his hands.

 

Magnus felt Alec holds his hands, their cuts already healed and he felt Sparks shoot up his arm.

 

They closed their eyes as Hodge offered up their blood sacrifice to the moon goddess. And Magnus would remember the exact moment he felt the soul bond snap into place. He gasped as he felt his soul being pulled and he threw his head back, scrunching his closed eyed even tightly. He breathed out loud and long when his shoulders finally relaxed and he sensed a little bit of an emotion called sadness and that's how he knew his soul was bound to Alec.

 

He opened his eyes just as Hodge said, shouting excitedly. "The moon goddess has accepted the sacrifice!"

 

And everyone around cheered extremely happy for the new couple.

 

"Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, you are officially married according to the werewolf laws." He declared as everyone at the altar stood up and clapped.

 

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 

Simon looked around seated at his table. Clary had disappeared somewhere, Magnus stood with Alec, both of them not even looking at each other as Magnus was being introduced to Lightwood pack members, one by one. He noticed tbe Raven haired beauty from earlier... Isabelle, a name as beautiful as the lady herself. He smiled as he saw her watch the people dancing on the floor. He knew just what to do, he walked over to her.

 

"Isabelle, can I have this dance?" He asked her.

 

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "I..." She paused.

 

"Promise not to drop you." He said, cheekily.

 

And she sighed before taking his offered hand. He fist pumped mentally as he led her to the dance floor.

 

They swayed to the beat, one of her hands in his and the other around his shoulder while his way on her waist. They danced for the entire song and Izzy was loving it. She wanted more but she knew she'd be crossing a line, that too with a taken alpha. Hence she said, "I should go."

 

"One more." Simon said, not wanting her to leave yet.

 

"I don't think Clary would like it." Isabelle smiled sadly.

 

"What?" Simon said, wondering if he had even heard her properly. "Why would Clary mind?"

 

Isabelle frowned, "You guys are together, aren't you?"

 

"What?" He said, his eyes blown wide before he cracked up, laughing hard.

 

"Simon, what..." Isabelle shook her head.

 

"Nothing.." He said, breathing in between words. "Just...Clary and I aren't... we're not.."

 

"Oh.." Isabelle said, staring at him. "Umm..."

 

"She's like my best friend." He shrugged.

 

"Oh." She said again, her mind blank.

 

"So, can I have this dance now that we've got this cleared?" He asked.

 

"Yeah." Isabelle said, blushing once she had gotten over the initial shock.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

"What are you doing, sitting here alone?" Clary asked the blond haired man that sat by the pond, his blazer on the ground by his side.

 

"Just sitting. Crowd's not really my scene." He answered when he looked at her.

 

"Really?" She asked. "I would have pegged you for a love-the-attention kinda guy."

 

"Oh, believe me, I am. I just don't want to steal the newly weds' spotlight." He joked.

 

"Cocky, I see." She smirked.

 

"Is that how you talk to an alpha?" Jace's eyes hardened and Clary was scared for a second. "Sorry...I.." She stopped when Jace's brow furrowed.

 

"Relax, I was just teasing you." He chuckled.

 

Clary relaxed. "Oh." She sat down near him.

 

"Yeah.."

 

"So you're not like your friend then?" She said, bringing up her knees to the chest.

 

"Who?" Jace asked, confused.

 

"Alec." She answered.

 

"Alec's not like that, either." Jace said, gently.

 

"Try again." She said, smiling sadly.

 

"Clary, he's not."

 

"Jace, I don't know if you know what Alec told my brother or not, but if you believe he isn't a typical alpha, you're just fooling yourself."

 

"You know?"

 

She nodded before saying, "You know too?"

 

"Of course, I know. I'm Alec's best friend."

 

"Couldn't you knock some sense into him?" She asked, genuinely muddled.

 

_I have tried_ , Jace wanted to say. Instead he said, "Alec will come around. Trust me."

 

"Jace, if he harms my brother, I won't hesitate to kill him. I may not succeed in killing, but that won't stop me from trying." She didn't know why she was letting Jace know all of this. She guessed it was her protective behavior, that some part of her wanted it to get back to Alec so he knows that hurting Magnus comes with a price he wouldn't like paying.

 

"You won't succeed, yes, but I don't suspect you won't do as you say." Jace said, smiling at her. "Your brother will be fine, Clary."

 

_I hope so_ was left unsaid by the two, both wishing for Magnus to be fine, both hoping for the same, for different reasons.

 

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 

Soon after, the time came...time for Magnus's family to leave. This was the second part of the day Magnus was hoping wouldn't happen, the wedding ceremony being the first. He looked away from the sight of his family coming over to him to say their goodbyes, trying to gain back the control he had over his tears, however minimal it might be. 

 

"Magnus.." Clary's broken voice reached his ears, tugging his instincts to look at her, but he blatantly refused to, shaking his head, vigorously. He did not even realize he was repeatedly mumbling _no_ under his breath until it registered in his mind that Clary was asking him to calm down, while holding his hands in hers, her voice a soothing melody. 

 

He reluctantly shook his head, his breathing becoming hyper.

 

"Oh honey." He heard Jocelyn say before he was engulfed in her warm and secure arms. It brought back the memory of how she enveloped him in her arms when he had nightmares post his adoption into the Garroway Pack. Unable to control any longer, his tears found their way down his cheek as he clung onto her.

 

"Mom.." He half whispered.

 

"Shhh..." She hushed him, an attempt to pacify. "It's going to be okay, sweetie... Everything is going to be fine."

 

"Mom, I don't want you to leave.." He admitted albeit crying.

 

"I know..." She kissed his forehead. "You can visit us anytime you want, sweetie. I'll visit you... we'll come visit you once in a month."

 

"That's too long." He complained like a little kid.

 

"You'll see, Magnus. The time will go by in a wink. It'll go by so fast that you won't even realize we aren't there with you, I promise." She replied, her voice cracking. The fact that she was crying as well made Magnus cry more.

 

She pulled away, giving him a smile. "We love you." She said.

 

Before we could reply, Clary pulled him into a hug, crying, "I'm going to miss you."

 

The tears seemed to flow endless as he weeped, "I'll miss you too... I'll miss annoying you." He let out a strangled sound as his laugh echoed hers. "I'll miss seeing your bed head in the morning.."

 

"Magnus stop." She chuckled along with tears, recounting countless memories with Magnus.

 

"Promise me you'll call me daily...that you won't keep any secrets, regardless of whether it might make me angry or not." She demanded, shaking her head.

 

"I promise." Magnus choked over his tears. Clary pulled away from him letting Simon hug him.

Only when he and Simon finally separated did he even spot Luke standing near them. He noticed his glossed eyes and he whimpered, having never seen Luke about to cry. 

 

"Dad.." He gasped out.

 

Unlike with Clary and Jocelyn, he and Luke didn't have much to say. Everything that had to be said had already been said. His father looked at him as if he were proud of him and that made Magnus smile.

 

"I love you, son." Luke said, his one arm crawling around Magnus, who let himself fall into the embrace.

 

Each passing second made the goodbye more and more real. When Luke pulled back and gave him a tight lipped smile, he looked down, few of his tears falling down on the grass below. 

 

"Magnus, don't worry...We are here for you." Maryse said, rubbing his back.

 

"We're your family too, Magnus." Isabelle smiled at him and from where she was standing next to her brother...his mate... _Alec._

 

He looked at Alec who had an unreadable expression on his face. He felt disgusted with himself for even expecting Alec to show a bit of remorse. He tried not to show the disappointment he felt when Alec did not say anything to comfort him. He didn't know why he even wanted Alec to say something consoling, considering he had made it clear that he didn't care a fleck for Magnus. Then he felt it, a hint of contrition through the bond. He looked at Alec who didn't meet his eyes. But the feeling remained floating around, and it made him feel safe. He snifled at that.

 

Isabelle walked over to him and hooked her hands through his when his family and pack finally had to leave. He watched with a heavy heart as the cars left the pack gates, leaving Magnus alone, _abandoned_. The Lightwood pack.... _his_ pack, his home now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we saw very little of Alec's POV in this, but that's because there'll be lot from Alec's view in the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you liked the Sizzy and Clace dash in there! We'll be seeing more of them as well!!
> 
> So how was the Chapter, guys?!!! I hope you liked it as much as I did! Because this entire Chapter was written by my bestie MalecCraze!! Do check our her profile! I dedicated this story to her as she was the one that introduced me to Malec!!
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm happy to announce she will be taking over for the rest of the fic! She's gonna be writing the rest of the chapters of this story, as I'm unable to concentrate on the fic with real life events. I could put the story on hold but that wouldn't be fair to you readers. So I decided that it was best my friend wrote it!  
> The ideas and chapter content are still mine, she'll just be putting them into words and she does it great!
> 
> Leave loads of comments for both of us to read!!!
> 
> You can follow her on Twitter and Instagram for updates 
> 
> Thank you guys! I hope you understand my decision!! Give my friend a warm welcome please and she sends me the draft first before I publish it, so I'll make sure she's written right 😝😉 Just kidding, I know she'll write amazing!!
> 
> Also, I have one more question. Do you guys not like the future Malec kids being called pups? It's the appropriate term since it's a werewolf story but few people feel it isn't capturing the eight essence so I thought I'd leave it to the audience, so please let me know in the comments if pup is okay.
> 
> I love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Leave Kudos if you liked the chapter.  
> More importantly, comment, please. I'd like to know your opinion.  
> By the way, in case you didn't know, Luna is the person who's the mate of the pack's alpha


End file.
